Doom Island
Doom Island! Description: The journey to Doom Island will certainly be full of struggles and surprises for wranglers! Once safe on shore, wranglers will receive their first introduction to the various Farovian & Roperian cross-breeds that have formed over the Ten Year Storm. Only time will tell whether one is doomed on Doom Island! (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) To unlock the 10 Year Storm story in order to reach TYS area and Doom Island, one must first go to Misty Cliffs in Farovia, then shuttling to Roperia and follow the story prompts and completing Chapter #3 of TYS will unlock Doom Island. After weathering the Ten Year Storm, your Alcatraz (along with all your other equipment) is lost and you find yourself on a new island. You meet Mousso who offers you your first pole. He offers you the choice of a Nail Fly, Palm Spear, or Kelp Net, each costing 100 gold. Each pole has its own chum: Tidepool Mush Chum for the Nail Fly, Kelp Paste Chum for the Palm Spear, or Fruit Medley Chum for the Kelp Net (your able to buy all the poles though). You also must purchase Fresh Water to stay hydrated during your fishing although you can also find some in treasure chests. You must complete tasks for Mousso at his Beach Hut to regain your lost belongings. Until you obtain your Alcatraz (by completing the first task), the only way to leave Doom Island is to shoot a Flare Gun to be rescued by the Farovian Coast Guard. But this resets your progress in this area. SPOILER: If lost or to see all the Chapters from the The Story of the Ten Year Storm, just click here . What To Catch Full descriptions of each Doom Island fish can be found in The Fish of Doom Island. What to Buy Poles *Nail Fly: 100 gold *Palm Spear: 100 gold *Kelp Net: 100 gold Chum Each pole has it's own associated Chum: *Tidepool Mush Chum (for Nail Fly): 50 gold each *Kelp Paste Chum (for Palm Spear): 50 gold each *Fruit Medley Chum (for Kelp Net): 50 gold each Red / Free Love chum also works in Doom Island, and surprisingly isn't among the supplies lost in the shipwreck. Fresh Water Each cast in Doom Island requires a drink of Fresh Water. Mousso sells these at his Beach Hut for 350 gold per drink. A wrangler can hold up to 100 drinks at a time or 200 if you have bought the third pole addon How to Play The first thing to do is to choose a pole to wrangle with. Then buy chum and fresh water from Mousso. Then complete his tasks to start gathering your lost items. You can also work on the first two quests of which ever pole you obtained, since all the fish for those quests are to be found only in Doom Island. Moving on You will need a level 25 pole in order to complete Mousso's Second Task to receive its reward which unlocks Stormy Straight. Category:Ten Year Storm Category:Islands Category:Doom Island